Chasey
by imthequeenoffandoms
Summary: Casey has a crush.


**Day One of One shot week! Yay! Here is a Casey/Chester one shot, but that whole Chester thing getting arrested didn't happen, he just got transfered.**

**Casey's P.O.V**

I walked into the bar with Melinda and Olivia. July was a hard month for the whole squad. Cragen is on leave, Munch is captain, and worst of all we got a new detective. I hate him, he's annoying, rude and must I say again annoying. At Least that's what everyone else thought. I have the biggest crush on this guy.

Olivia, Melinda and I sat in a booth in the back. We started having normal conversation, like usual. Suddenly Alex walked up and sat down next to me. Everything went well, until Alex came up with the idea of playing Truth or Dare.

"Melinda, Truth or Dare?" I asked her smiling.

"Dare."

"Text Fin, and tell him that we are all at the bar, and invite them down here." I said laughing, I was going easy, that way I wouldn't get any hard dares.

"Done, and done." She bit her lip laughing. "Olivia Benson, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She giggled.

"Text Stabler, and tell him that you want him."

"No!" She laughed yelled.

"Do it or else." She pulled out her phone, typed and showed us the message. It said what Melinda said for it to.

"Alex, truth or dare?" I watched as she pondered what to choose.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you and Munch?" Liv laughed.

"Yes." She responded looking down.

"You are kidding right?" I giggled.

"No."

"Damn.:

"Alright Ms. Novak. Truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"How come you are single and not with Chester? I mean, Fin and Melinda," I saw Melinda trying to stop her. "Olivia and Elliot-"

"No!" Olivia laughed.

"And me and John?"

"It's because I like being single." I told. "Liv, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us what really happens on stakeouts with Stabler?" I smirked.

"Oh god." She put her head in her hands. "Alright, usually half the time we make out and do something sexual." She closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh my god!" Melinda screamed. "You are kidding right?"

"I wish I was."

"Is he you know?" Alex giggled.

"Not answering that one! Ask him yourself! Elliot!" She got up and dragged the guys to a bigger booth bringing us with.

"Hey!" I laughed sitting down. "We were playing truth or dare. Wanna continue?"

"Sure." Fin said chuckling. I took a look at Chester and he was sipping his beer. "Elliot truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go get that chicks number." I looked at Liv and she was pissed.

We all watched as Elliot got up, walked up to the woman started talking to her. He later on got her number and she kissed him on the cheek. I looked at Liv again and her face was red with anger.

"Did it." He said sitting back down next to Liv.

"Good for you." She said rolling her eyes.

"Truth or dare Casey?" Elliot asked.

"Dare."

"Go up to a random guy and kiss him, you can know him or not."

The thought popped into my mind. I leaned right across the table and kissed Chester. Hard. He ended up kissing back. While we were kissing, there were cat calls. I pulled away and smirked.

"Liv, truth or dare?" I questioned

"Dare. Make it good." She responded sternly.

"Make-out with any guy. But, you can't know him."

We all watched as she got up smirking and walked over to this very attractive guy. They started flirting and laughing. He ended up kissing first and then they started making out. Elliot looked angry. Very angry. While they were kissing he grabbed her ass. That's when Elliot jumped up.

He was pissed. He walked right up to her, pushed the guy away and basically shoved his tongue down her throat. Even though I am close to both of them, it was pretty hot. I looked around the table and saw everyone smirking. We all knew. We knew it would happen sometime.

When I looked back that way, they were already gone. They were probably on their way to Elliot's, it was closer. I turned back to the table and saw Fin raise his glass.

"I'm gonna head out." I said standing up and stretching.

"I'm gonna go to. Nice seeing yall tonight." Chester told everyone while walking out.

We met out in the parking lot and started talking. One thing let to another and we were both on our way to my apartment.

**3 Months later**

**Casey**

Walking into the bar was really good. I can't drink anymore, but it was still good being with my friends. I sat down next to Liv who was drinking water. The waiter came over trying to give me a drink but I objected and got a water.

"So what's wrong with the two top notch drinkers?" Melinda said laughing.

"Elliot made us official." Liv said with a smile.

"Really?" Melinda said smiling.

"Yes."

"So did Chester." I said smirking at Liv. "But that's only because-"

"I'm Pregnant!" Liv and I yelled at the same time.


End file.
